Tjänster och gentjänster
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: Eh... Totalt händelselös egentligen... En ovanlig kväll i Gryffindors uppehållsrum... Ratings just to be safe RLSB, don't like, don't read! R&R please!


Hm... kunde inte komma på en lämplig titel, och som sagt, det här är inte min typ av grej att skriva, jag suger på att skriva oneshots, och RLSB är ännu svårare, även om jag faktiskt älskar att läsa om det!! Ursäkta om jag gör folk besvikna vid sina datorer, men...

Disclaimer: Äger såklart inte karaktärerna!!

**

* * *

**

**Tjänster och gentjänster**

"Tramptass, sluta med det där, jag kan inte koncentrera mig på mina läxor!" utbrast G.E.T.-examenseleven Remus Lupin, hälften roat, hälften irriterat.

"Sluta med vad, kära Måntand?" Sirius Black log barnsligt.

"Se! Du gör det igen!"

"Vad exakt är det jag gör?"

"... Du är så Sirius-aktig! Och se inte på mig med de där hundögonen, det hjälper inte!"

"Inte för att verka petig, min käre vän, men det verkar faktiskt hjälpa."

"Åh! Håll käften och sluta stirra på mig!" utropade Remus irriterat, men kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett litet, litet leende. Det var alltid omöjligt att vara arg på Sirius.

"Vet du, Rem? Du har missförstått saker och ting: Sirius Black stirrar aldrig. Inte ens på dig. En hel hög häxor stirrar säkert på Sirius Black, men själv stirrar han aldrig", påstod den femtonåriga trollkarlen, som för tillfället låg på mage på golvet i uppehållsrummet, med huvudet i händerna, och blicken riktad mot vännen snett ovanför honom, i soffan, böjd över en uppsats i talmagi.

"Sluta prata om dig själv i tredje person!" bad varulven när han avslutade sista meningen i sitt arbete, och lade undan den på bordet framför sig.

"Varför?"

"För att det är störigt!"

Animagusen såg förtjust ut, över att ha hittat ett nytt sätt att irritera sin vän, och leendet blev ännu bredare på hans alltför tilltalande läppar.

"Menar du det verkligen, eller säger du det bara för att vara snäll?" undrade han glatt.

"Gah!"

Siri log nu i en blandning av barnslig oskyldighet och stolt triumf. "Du vet vad som krävs för att få mig att sluta, Rem!"

"Nej, glöm det! Jag gör det inte!"

Sirius skrattade, kravlade sig upp, och satte sig i sin väns knä, med armarna runt honom.

"Vi vet båda två att du kommer att ge upp snart..." mumlade han, med ögonen fästa på den andra pojkens läppar.

"Nej, det kommer jag inte." Remus försökte låta bestämd. "Kan du nu vara så vänlig att flytta på dig, så att jag slipper förbanna dig?"

"Åh, kom igen, Måntand, du skulle aldrig kunna förbanna mig!" utbrast Sirius självsäkert.

"Jodå... Men..." Sirius distraherade honom genom att dra sig ännu närmre hans ansikte. Han svalde osäkert, och började om. "Det finns ingen chans i världen att jag hjälper dig med det här, Tramptass..."

"Ska vi slå vad?"

"Va...? N-nej..." Rem gillade inte hans självsäkra tonfall, och kände sig en _liten_ smula obekväm med att den svarthåriga pojkens hand börjat glida lite väl långt upp för hans lår. "Du... vad håller du på med, Siri?"

"Roar mig _och_ övertalar dig. Jag slår två flugor i en smäll!"

"Övertalar mig? Är du säker på det?"

"Väldigt säker..." Sirius log klurigt, och tryckte sig ännu närmre varulven.

"Siri...?"

"Mm?"

"... Sluta med vad du än tror att du gör med mig."

"Jag _tror_ att jag förför dig, jag _vet_ att det funkar, och jag _vill_ inte sluta."

"... V-vad pratar du om Si-" Black avbröt honom med sina egna läppar.

"..."

"..."

"Jepp, det funkar definitivt!" konstaterade den gråögda gryffindoraren stolt, leendes mot den andra pojkens uppspärrade ögon och svagt öppna mun.

"... Gjorde du vad jag tror att du gjorde?!"

"Jag kan göra mer än så om du gör mig den lilla, _lilla_ tjänsten vi pratade om..."

Tystnaden var nöjsam för Sirius, men plågsam för den andra, nervösare femtonåringen, när de två utbytte blickar och Remus verkligen försökte att inte ge upp. Men han kunde inte ta det mycket längre till, den spända tystnaden, där Hogwarts tydligen-inte-bara-_tjej_tjusare satt blickstilla och bara log retsamt. Sirius Black, var Sirius Black, och därför gick det som det gick...

"... Okej, okej visst!" Remus sträckte på armen, och fick tag i papperna på bordet igen. "Jag låter dig väl skriva av min uppsats, då!"

Siri såg nöjd ut. "Perfekt! Och Måntand?"

"Ja...?"

"Här är min gentjänst..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

Som sagt, inte alls nöjd med den här, det är dessutom av nån anledning lättare att skriva de här på engelska... Men jaja, reviewa och säg vad som var dåligt och bra, och rubbet!


End file.
